A Valentine's Day to Remember
by silvers-edge
Summary: When Ed is left heartbroken, will someone be able to comfort him and rewnew his Valentine's Day spirit?


Here's a oneshot for Valentines Day. Little bit of Angst, but that just makes every thing so much sweeter at the end. I hope you all like this.

I'm still working on Dark Side, and I will get that updated as soon as I can. This is beta'd by HappiestUnderClouds and read through by Zaleone.

* * *

"Hey Roy, can I talk to you for a second?" Havoc asked as he leaned against the office door.

Roy looked up from his paper work and pushed it aside. "Of course you can Havoc, what can I do for you?"

Havoc walked in and sat down on the couch and sighed while shaking his head. "Someone locked themselves in the empty office in the basement of the building and they are crying their eyes out. Normally I would get Hughes to help, but since he has the day off today, I figured you would be the best one to help."

Roy looked at Havoc, confusion written across his face. "And you're telling me this why? If some random private decides to cry for some reason, it's none of my business."

"Roy, I think it's Ed, I don't know what happened, but he needs someone. Only you and Hughes have been able to deal with Ed when he succumbs to his emotions."

"Keep Hawkeye from shooting me for leaving paperwork incomplete and tell no one of this."

Havoc nodded and watched Mustang leave the office, hoping that he could help Edward with whatever was bothering him.

-.-

Edward knew there was no use in crying like he was; that crying would not heal the pain that he was feeling. He thought that he had finally found someone that could overlook the automail, his height, his past, the plethora of scars that gave testament to every battle he had ever been in; but it seemed that he was wrong and alone once again. What made it doubly hard to stop crying was that Russell had left him on Valentine's Day, the day of love and of lovers.

It was exactly all the previous reasons that Russell had broken up with Ed, even though they were a non-factor in the relationship up until the end.

Footsteps resounded down the corridor, alerting Edward to the fact that someone was close to his sanctuary. He brought a hand to his mouth in an attempt to smother the sounds of his sobs, though tears still ran down his face and his shoulders shook as his attempts to control his emotions that threatened to break at any moment.

Ed heard the stranger knock at the door, then heard scraping and felt an alchemic reaction take place as the door opened and Roy entered the room. Ed ducked his head, hiding his face behind his hair which had been left unbraided on the special day.

"Edward, tell me who made you cry and I swear they will be charcoal by the end of the day."

Ed's head snapped up in surprise at the hard, cold, angry tone of Roy's voice, before lowering back down to avoid looking Roy in the eyes and having him see how dull his gold eyes currently were.

"Why kill someone for telling me the truth that I knew all along; that no one could love someone who is half made of metal, that is as tall as most thirteen year olds, someone who almost killed their brother through their own stupidity, and has enough ugly scars on their body to make anyone flinch back in fright, no matter how many times they've seen them?"

Roy noticed that the whole time Edward only looked at his automail hand that clenched and unclenched with the force of emotions running through him.

He knelt down next to the blond and gathered him in his arms, attempting to calm him down in the process. "Russell said these things, didn't he?"

Roy sighed as he felt Edward nod his head. "Listen Edward, anyone that is worthy of affection would not throw a person's worst fears into their face. Russell proved today that he's not worth crying over. No guy is worth your tears, and the one that is won't make you cry."

Ed chuckled as he raised his head and finally looked Roy in the eyes. "Thanks Roy, you always know how to make me feel better. Now will you let me up, it's kind of embarrassing sitting on your lap like this."

Roy smirked, causing a look of confusion to cross Ed's face. "No, I don't think I will. There's one more thing I want to do."

"What are you-"

Before Ed could finish his sentence, Roy's lips descended on his own, caressing them softly. Ed's eyes fluttered shut as he lost himself in the kiss. Roy's lips slowly left Edwards as he leaned back and cupped his hand on Edward's cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ed"

* * *

Awww, so happy. ::wipes away tear:: Anyway, please review. I answer all signed reviews via the system.

Ja Na

~Silver


End file.
